Frost
by obsessive360
Summary: "Jamie Bennett, is that you?" "No, Jamie Bennett hasn't existed in six years. My name Is Jamie Frost. That is my sister, Sophie Frost. The Bennetts are no more." Six years ago, just one year after Pitch was defeated, tragedy struck the Bennett family. Jamie and Sophie disappeared without a trace. Now, Jamie and Sophie Frost appear in Burgess. Who are they: the Bennett kids?
1. Chapter 1: Family

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or anything related to them.

_**Chapter 1: Family**_

"Mom, it's snowing!", ten year old James "Jamie" Bennett cried as he looked out his second story bedroom window, giggling as he saw a familiar pair of ice blue eyes looking back at him.

Jamie wasted no time in changing out of his snowflake patterned pajamas, into winter clothes, and rushing down the stairs. He had almost made it outside when he heard his mother's voice.

"Breakfast first, Jamie."

Jamie looked past his mother, just over her shoulder, frowning at the Guardian of Fun standing just outside the window. Jack nodded towards the table, were Jamie's plate of pancakes sat waiting for him. Jamie rolled his eyes, but sat down to eat.

Thirty minutes later, he had finished breakfast, helped his mom dress Sophie, and went outside with his little sister, nearly walking straight into Jack.

"Jamie, what's up?", the snow spirit asked.

"Bunny!", Sophie cried out, running past Jack, who turned to see a six foot tall rabbit holding the almost three year old.

"Jack, isn't Easter, like, four months away?", Jamie asked with a laugh.

"It is, Jamie. Bunnymund, what's going on? Where are the Yetis?", Jack asked warily.

"Something's come up in Santoff Clausen. North's called a meeting, and I volunteered to get you as I figured out where you might have run off to this time, and I told North you hate the Yetis and the sack.", the Easter Bunny said, still holding Sophie.

"Can Sophie and I go to see the others, Jack?", Jamie asked, smiling and jumping up and down.

"I don't think North will mind. Bunny?", Jack replied.

"What about your mum, Jamie? Where will she think you've run off to?", Bunnymund asked honestly.

"She'll be at work most of the day. Ever since Dad walked out on us, Mom's been working double shifts and overtime on the weekends to pay the bills every month. Burgess is a small town, so she trusts me to take care of Sophie for a few hours on Saturdays, and she knows if I need help I can take Sophie down to Monty's, and his mom will help me.", Jamie said, though the thought seemed to depress him.

"Okay then, we'll take the little ankle-biters with us.", Bunnymund decided, nodding to Jack, who picked Jamie up before flying off.

The Easter Bunny smiled before tapping the ground with his foot and disappearing down one of his tunnels with Sophie.

Several hours later, Jamie and Sophie were walking home with Jack, who had refused to leave Jamie's side after they got back from North's place. Call it a gut feeling, much like North always had, but Jack knew something was not right. After the announcement from the Man in the Moon, Jack was starting to get a little, but rightly so, paranoid.

"That was awesome! Jack, we out flew the reindeer!", Jamie cried, jumping for joy as the three walked through the woods on the edge of Burgess.

"I know, Jamie. Trust me, I know. You wouldn't have been flying if I wasn't holding onto you. Oh no!", Jack replied his voice going from happy to scared in roughly thirty seconds.

A mere twenty feet in front of them, police tape, cop cars with flashing lights, and news vans surrounded the Bennett home.

"Bunnymund!", Jack called out, praying the Pooka would hear him.

Sure enough, he did, and he too feared the same thing Jack did.

"Take the kids into the woods and stay there until I come back. I'll find out what's going on here. I just hope we're wrong about this.", Jack said quietly, walking towards the horrible scene before him.

Jack walked up to the house and went over to where the cops were talking to a distraught looking blonde woman.

"Ma'am, can you please tell us what you know?", one officer asked.

"Anne left for work this morning, Jamie and Sophie were playing in the snow, and Monty wanted to go out and play with them. He went out, but came back in about three minutes later saying they left with Jack Frost and his friend E. Aster Bunnymund. I thought those were strange names for children, but I didn't ask many more questions. Anne came home around one, like every Saturday, and she came by to ask if I had seen Jamie and Sophie. I told her what Monty told me and she left. Around three, a black car pulled up to the house, and a man stepped out. He went up to the door and Anne let him in. Ten minutes later I heard the shots and the sound of tires squealing as the car sped away. The Bennett family has an excellent security system, and it records all sound inside the house, so that may be of some assistance to you.", she said, nearly causing Jack to loose his balance.

Jack collected himself and followed the police officer into the house, where they were met with blood, and lots of it. The officer looked to the man before them, an EMT if Jack recalled correctly, and both men sighed.

"Anne's lucky to still be alive with as much blood as she lost. I'll honestly be surprised if she makes it through surgery. Two bullets tore through her chest, narrowly missing her heart. Any idea who would hurt her and take the kids?", he asked.

"Not unless you believe in Jack Frost. We're going to take the recorder out of the security system and analyze it.", the officer replied, making Jack roll his eyes at the comment.

"You can't. The system is high end and only has a playback button on it. It erases recordings after a month, so I'd have a fellow officer video tape you listening to it here ASAP. But, seriously, Jack Frost?", the EMT asked.

"Melissa said Monty told her that's who the kids left with: Jack Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund. Wish I had more to tell you, Don.", the officer replied as he walked over to the security system.

"I've got my recorder right here, so I can tape the recording.", he said a moment later.

"Taping a recorded conversation, cool.", Jack said, though he was not heard.

The officer, who Jack was sure was named Bob, pressed play on his recorder, saying, "Officer Robert "Bob" Walters, 3:24 p.m., Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett household, recording of the family security system voice recorder.", he then pressed play on the system and Jack's worst fear came to life.

_A knock sounded. Footsteps hurried down the entry hall. The front door opened and a faint gasp was heard._

_ "Randall Davis, what are you doing here? There was a good reason, even after Sophie, I never married you."_

_ "Anne, please, I just want to see them."_

_ "Jamie and Sophie are gone. They went to the forest to play with Jack and Mr. Bunnymund."_

_ "Who's Jack?"_

_ "Jack is Jamie's imaginary friend. They'll be back soon, and I want you gone before then. Sophie doesn't even know who you are, so scram!"_

_ "My daughter doesn't know who I am?"_

_ "You left two months after she was born!"_

_ "But it was your responsibility to tell her about her father!"_

_ "I felt your description was too vulgar for a toddler. Her imaginary friend, Bunnymund, is probably more of a father than you are to her!"_

_ "I can't believe it! My children are going to grow up believing in imagination because of you! They can't ever have a serious career that way!"_

_ "I'd rather them be happy than greedy like some people!"_

_ "How about I raise them from here on out, Anne?"_

_ "How about you go to hell, Randall?"_

_ Two shots were fired, Anne screamed, and the front door slammed shut._

Jack took a deep breath. It took every ounce of self control he had to not scream out obscenities at Jamie and Sophie's biological father. If Anne did not make it, who would the children go to?

Jack came out of his thoughts when Bob's cell phone rang. He answered and shook his head gravely.

"I'll call someone from Child Services. In the meantime, put out BOLOs on Randall Davis and the Bennett kids."

Jack stopped. Child services meant Jamie and Sophie would be going into the foster system. It also meant Anne was dead. Jack held back tears as he ran outside and looked up at the moon, more specifically, and the Man in the Moon.

"What am I supposed to do now? Tell me what to do, help me, please!", he screamed towards his, technically, creator.

"Jack, what happened, mate?", Bunnymund asked, hopping up behind him with Jamie and Sophie on his back.

"I can't discuss it here, Bunnymund. It's too dangerous. Take Sophie to the Warren, keep her safe, and I'll call you when you can bring her back. Jamie, buddy, come here.", Jack replied, picking Jamie up and holding him close.

"Jack, where's my mom?", Jamie asked softly.

"She's with MiM now, Jamie. I'm so sorry.", Jack whispered, holding back his own tears and rubbing small circles into Jamie's back as the boy sobbed.

"Jack, can I stay with you?", Jamie asked through his tears.

"I would let you do that if they'd let me, Jamie, but no adult has been able to see me in 300 years. The police think I'm your imaginary friend.", the winter spirit replied, not prepared for the ten year old to wriggle out of his arms and run over to the officers.

"Jamie Bennett, get back here!", Jack called after him, looking at the fast approaching black of night.

"Jamie Bennett, where have you been?", Bob asked.

"With Jack, Sophie, and Bunnymund.", Jamie answered.

"Where's Sophie at?", Bob asked the child, looking for the toddler.

"She's with Bunnymund in the Warren in under Australia. Bunnymund is the Easter Bunny. Jack is Jack Frost, and he's standing over there, trying to figure out what I'm doing.", Jamie replied, basically blowing the Guardians' secret in one try but smiling back at Jack who could only shake his head.

"Jamie, they aren't real.", Bob said slowly, only for Jamie to push him away.

"They are real! You have to trust me, Mr. Walters! Believe in them. Jack is walking up to us right now! Please just trust me!", Jamie pleaded, and the older man broke.

For the first time since his childhood, Bob Walters believed in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy, and the Sandman. For the first time in his life, he believed in Jack Frost. In that instant, he saw a teenaged boy in a blue hoodie and brown pants running up to them, holding a staff in his right hand.

"Jamie, don't run off like that! It's nearly black out, and you were at the Council meeting today. Italy was close to loosing their belief today, and that means Pitch Black escaped his lair again. He knows who you are and where you live, Jamie. More importantly, he knows how much you mean to me, Jamie. He know that I love you more than anything in this world and will always protect you.", Jack said, kneeling down and placing his left hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just thought if I could get them to believe me and trust that you guys are real, I could stay with you. I don't want to go away!", Jamie managed to say before he buried his head in Jack's chest and began crying.

"Dear God, Jamie's telling the truth. I can see him! I can see Jack Frost!", Bob exclaimed, looking at the white haired teen.

With one wave of his staff, Jack made snowflakes hit everyone in the face, and they could suddenly see him. They believed.

"Jamie, everything is going to be fine. I will never let anything happen to you or Sophie. None of us will. Tooth and Bunny just love Sophie, and you know North and I love you. Sandy always gives you two the best dreams he can, because you saved us. We're not going to forget that easily.", Jack said, ignoring the adults, only focused on Jamie.

"Okay, but don't ever leave me!", Jamie sobbed, still not releasing his hold on Jack.

"I won't leave you unless absolutely necessary, Jamie, I promise.", Jack said, gently patting Jamie on the back.

Upon realizing that Jamie refused to leave Jack, both Bennett children, as soon as Bunnymund brought Sophie back, were, against the wishes of Officer Walters, were placed in counseling, most of the town still refusing to believe in the Guardians. Sophie would not let the social workers take away her bunny toy, relating all things bunny rabbit to Bunnymund.

Jamie had become quiet and withdrawn, often just sitting by his window, praying Jack would float up and knock, or maybe draw a picture and bring it to life.

Jack saw this, and it nearly broke his heart. The two children's despair ate at Jack, and the other guardians, until Jack did something drastic. It was late, and Jamie should have been asleep. Fortunately for Jack, he was wide awake.

"Jamie?", Jack asked, knocking on the window.

"Jack!", the ten year old cried softly, opening the window with a faint click.

"Bunny is getting Sophie. Pack only what you absolutely need, North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and I can provide anything else. We don't have much time, so please hurry, Jamie.", Jack whispered, looking at the door every few seconds.

"I'm going away with you?", Jamie asked excitedly.

"For now, yeah, you are. I promised I'd always be there, and I don't break my promises.", Jack said quietly.

Jamie nodded and ran about the room, grabbing important possessions. Jack smiled as he saw Jamie pick up a dark blue sweatshirt, pull it on, and turn back around with his backpack in his hand.

That night, James Ross Bennett and Sophie Darla Bennett disappeared, leaving no trace behind, not to be seen again for six years.

A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think. I own nothing except for my OCs and plot.


	2. Chapter 2: Six Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or anything related to them.

_**Chapter 2: Six Years Later**_

Jack Frost woke at dawn, as he did every morning for the past six years. He got out of bed, took a deep breath of the cool morning air, and pulled on his blue hoodie. He could hear North's workshop being brought to life the same way it always had.

Smiling to himself, Jack entered the door on the right side of his room, and looked at the nine year old who slept soundly in the small bed by the window.

"Sophie, time to get up.", he whispered, sitting on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Do I have to go to school?", Sophie asked, her green eyes flittering open like springtime butterflies.

"Soph, honey, we've been over this. You and Jamie are going back to Burgess today. No one will know where you've been or who you are. I don't think anyone will connect Jamie and Sophie Bennett to James and Sophie Frost, especially when you don't look like you did six years ago.", the winter spirit said as the girl crawled into his lap.

"I know I've changed, and I thought we talked about this. I'm going to go by my middle name at school. I'll be called 'Darla Frost', remember?", Sophie replied with a smirk,

It was true; the kids had changed over their time with the Guardians. Sophie's once emerald eyes were now more of a grassy green, her golden curls were now amber waves, and her skin was darker, more tanned, as if she had spent a good amount of her time in the sun, which in fact she had while at the Warren.

Jamie himself was a whole other story. His dark coco colored hair was now a light mocha with white streaks running through it. His chocolate eyes were flecked with icy blues, snowy whites, and stormy grays. His skin, unlike his sister's, was as pale as snow.

None of the Guardians knew why this was happening, but they soon found out from their own Mr. Know-it-all himself, MiM. The children were being affected by the magic around them, and they were actually taking some of it in, gaining aspects from the Guardian they spent the most time with. Sophie was becoming spring like, like Bunnymund. Jamie was becoming wintry like Jack.

"I know, but I'm just trying to assure you that while you do have to go to school, no one will take you from us, your family.", aforementioned winter spirit said to the blonde girl.

"Okay.", Sophie replied.

"I love you, Sophie.", Jack said softly, giving the girl a light squeeze.

"I love you too, Daddy."

Jack smiled as he left the room, letting Sophie pick out what she would wear to school. He was used to Sophie calling him Daddy. It started when she was about four, a year after he took her away to North's place. Well, palace may be a more accurate term. Ever since then, he was 'Daddy', Bunnymund was 'Uncle Bunny', and the others were just called by their names. Within a few months of Sophie beginning to call Jack 'Daddy', she and Jamie took Jack's name, becoming James and Sophie Frost, the children of Jack Frost.

Jack came out of his thoughts as he crossed back through his room and into the room on the opposite side. The two rooms that sandwiched Jack's own could not have been more different. Sophie's room was spring green, covered in butterflies, and had about a dozen or so stuffed bunny rabbits on her bed. Jamie's room was ice blue and white. It looked like a winter wonderland. The room itself gave Jack an idea.

In order to wake his adoptive son up, Jack waved his staff, making snow fall on the teenager. Jamie groaned, but sat up anyway, glaring at his adoptive father.

"Dad, can I just fake sick and not go today? Can't I just go cause a blizzard in Siberia or something?", he asked.

"No can do, Jamie. Sophie is already awake and getting ready. Then again, after I mentioned how different she is now from six year ago, she got out of bed without complaining. Also, she just wants her lunch because Bunny's helping Tooth, which means-", but Jamie cut Jack off.

"She'll get carrots. Anyone else think she spend too much time with Uncle B?", he joked.

"One might, by that logic, say that even though I'm your parent, you spend too much time with me. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, behave, and on the first snow day in Burgess, we can go cause havoc in Russia, okay? Well, maybe we'll go to Antarctica where we can't hurt anyone.", Jack replied, rethinking where he would let Jamie use his accumulated powers, thinking about how restless the teenager would be by the winter.

"Okay, Dad. Can you cut the snow now?", Jamie asked, dusting some of the white flakes off his shoulder.

"Why should I stop the snow when you know how, Jamie? Do you think I taught you that last year because I could?", Jack asked, laughing.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Dad!", Jamie replied, also laughing.

After finishing breakfast, Jamie and Sophie grabbed their backpacks and got ready to leave. Jamie said his goodbyes, and he was about to leave when he noticed Sophie was not with him. Jack saw this as well and turned to where his daughter had been standing. There he saw a purple flower protruding from the ground.

"Jamie, go ahead. I think she'll make it to school on time.", Jack laughed, pointing the flower out to the teenaged boy.

Jamie just smiled and kicked off from the ground, calling out to the wind to take him to Burgess.

School had just started in Burgess, Pennsylvania, and a group of high school students sat in their home room, the only available seat on the far side of the room, by the window. A cold chill ruffled the air as the door to the classroom opened, revealing a young man with light golden brown hair streaked with white. His eyes were swirls of brown, blue, and white.

"Hello, dear, is there something I can help you with?", the teacher, a white haired, blue eyed woman probably around the age of 65.

"I just moved to this school today, so I was a bit late getting here. I'm sorry, Ma'am.", the new boy said, muffling a laugh as if there was an inside joke only he knew.

"Just take that seat over by the window. I will hand out the schedules in a moment.", the teacher replied, motioning to the desk by the window.

He did as he was instructed, and the girl in front of him turned to face him. She let out a gasp, and her hand flew to her mouth.

"J-J-Jamie Bennett?", she asked.

"No. My name is James Frost, but people do call me Jamie. Jamie Bennett hasn't been around for roughly five and a half years.", Jamie said quietly, looking the girl in the eyes, realizing who she was.

"But that's who you were before, wasn't it? Jamie, please?", she pleaded.

"Pippa, I'm sorry I left you, but I'm not sorry I left. If I would have stayed, if Sophie would have stayed, we would have had everything we believe in taken from us. Trust me, we were better off doing what we did and leaving with the Guardians. My dad was sure no one would connect me to my old self, as I have physically changed over the past six years, but even the Spirit of Winter can be wrong.", Jamie replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Jamie, I still believe. I believe in them.", Pippa whispered, her large brown eyes shining with truth and trust.

"Good, but don't say anything to the others about who I really am and everything.", Jamie responded, looking wearily around the classroom.

"Your secret is safe with me.", Pippa stated confidently, smiling at her old best friend.

At the elementary school, a certain blonde was having a wonderful day. Really, she was. It was lunchtime before anything reminded her about her life outside of school.

"G'day, ankle-biter.", a low Australian voice said in Sophie's ear as she sat against a tree at lunch.

"G'day, Uncle Bunny. Thanks for the carrots!", the girl chirped in a perfect Australian accent.

"Well, I couldn't let Tooth give you all of that sugar free, tasteless, teeth friendly stuff, could I? Before I forget, I brought you somethin'.", Bunnymund said, handing Sophie a bright green Easter egg.

"A chocolate egg! I love those! Thanks, Uncle Bunny!", Sophie exclaimed, her accent still heavy and present.

"Better watch yourself, Sheila. You don't want any of those other kids hearin' you talk like an Aussie, now would ya?", the Pooka asked, making Sophie clear her throat.

"No, I don't want them to hear me talk that way, but it slips a bit when I say my middle name, considering that's what I'm going by here.", Sophie said, placing the egg in her lunchbox.

"Well, to be fair, you middle name is Darla. Most people would pass it off as seeing _Finding Nemo_ one time to many.", Bunnymund joked.

"If you say so, Uncle Bunny. Do you think I can go with you on your rounds this year?", she asked, batting her eyelashes, taking the chocolate egg back out, and devouring it.

"That is up to ya dad, my little ankle-biter.", the Guardian of Hope said, though desperately wanted to say yes.

"Okay, I'll ask him later.", Sophie responded, wiping the chocolate off her face.

Just then, a little girl Sophie's age ran over to them. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was nearly as white as Jack's or Jamie's.

"Darla, we have to go back inside now. Is that the-", but the girl just blinked as she looked at Bunnymund.

"Uncle Bunny, I think she sees you.", Sophie said bluntly.

"Sophie, that much is obvious. Tell her the truth, but if you want to invite her over to the workshop, you will have to ask ya dad about that too.", the Pooka responded before handing two jellybean filled eggs to his niece.

"Yes, Sir.", Sophie replied, hugging him before he left via his tunnels.

"Was that the Easter Bunny?", the other girl asked.

"Yeah, April, that was the Easter Bunny. I was raised by the Guardians, you know, Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Jack Frost.", Sophie told her hopefully new friend.

"Who's Jack Frost?", April asked.

"He's the spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun. He's also my adopted dad. Oh, and Uncle Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, wanted me to give this to you.", Sophie answered, handing one of the eggs, the purple one, to April.

"Why did he call you 'Sophie'?", April asked.

"It's my first name. I used to live here, but my biological father killed my mom. Daddy, as to say Jack Frost, took my brother and me to the North Pole, and we live there with North, well, Santa to normal kids. Daddy had us go to school in Alaska for the past six years for Jamie, and four years for me.", Sophie told the dark haired girl, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Who else is real?", April asked just as quietly.

"The Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Boogeyman are all real, though they go by Toothina or Tooth, Sandy, and Pitch Black.", Sophie answered.

"Wow!", April replied.

The girls continued to talk about the Guardians for the remainder of the day, April becoming more and more envious of Sophie every second. By the time the school day was over, April had already asked about visiting Sophie one day.

"It's not that I don't want you to come over to my house or anything, April, but North and Daddy are very careful about who they let visit. I have to ask first.", Sophie told her, smiling as she saw Jack at the edge of the forest.

"My mom is here, so I'll see you tomorrow, Soph- I mean Darla!", April called as she hurried to her mother's car.

"Bye, April!", Sophie called out, waving to her friend.

Sophie giggled as she ran towards the woods, towards Jack.

"Daddy!", she cried out as she reached him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Soph, did you have a good day today? Did you make any new friends?", he asked, picking nine year old up.

"Yep! Her name is April, and I sort of had to tell her the truth. Uncle Bunny told me too! She saw him talking to me at lunch, so there wasn't much of a choice, Daddy.", she said as Jack's ice blue eyes bugged out.

"I thought I told him not to do that.", Jack muttered to himself.

"Daddy, April wanted me to ask if she could come over to play sometime.", Sophie said softly, putting her green eyes to work.

"Well, it's okay with me, but we have to ask North first.", Jack replied, reminding Sophie about the Guardian of Wonder.

"Am I in trouble for leaving this morning without Jamie?", Sophie asked in defeat.

"No, you aren't in trouble this time. Just please don't scare me like that again. I had no clue where you were until I saw the flower coming out of the workshop floor!", Jack exclaimed as they started to fly off.

"I'll remember to say something next time, Daddy!", Sophie promised, clinging tightly to Jack's blue hoodie.

"You better, Sophie Darla Frost, or you won't get to go with your uncle on his rounds at Easter. Yeah, I know, he asked me earlier.", Jack replied, smiling as the shock registered on the blonde girl's face.

"Wait, so I can go?", she asked.

"If you behave, you can.", Jack told her, letting out a light laugh.

Right then, Sophie promised herself she would behave until Easter was over. If only it was that easy.

A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think. I own nothing except for my OCs and plot.


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch is Back!

Disclaimer: I don't own RotG or anything related to them.

_**Chapter 3: Pitch is Back!**_

By the end of the day, only Pippa had managed to figure out who Jamie really was. After school, she and Jamie went to the lake where 307 years before, Jack had sacrificed himself for his sister.

"Jamie, what are you doing?", Pippa asked through her giggles.

"Watch.", he insisted, walking towards the water.

It froze beneath him, and it did not stop there. The ice spread clear across the lake, freezing it over completely. Pippa was speechless, her mouth hug agape. Jamie smiled at her, and she began to laugh.

"How?", she asked.

"I told you, Jack adopted me and Sophie. He's my dad. I've been absorbing his magic for the past six years. He taught me this, along with starting/stopping snowfall, flying, controlling the winds, and how to not be seen. I will become a winter spirit, and Sophie will become a spring spirit. She spends so much time with Bunnymund she may as well be a bunny herself.", Jamie replied, smiling a smaller smile.

"Why do you always get to be the lucky one?", Pippa asked, sitting by the edge of the frozen lake.

"What do you mean by that?", Jamie asked her.

"You never have to grow up. You get to believe forever. No one can tell you they aren't real because they love you and raised you themselves. In seventh grade, Monty joined the Quiz Bowl team, and he stopped believing because his teammates said it was illogical. Claude and Caleb stopped believing when the rest of the football team found out and teased them for it. Claire, or rather, Cupcake, stopped believing when the popular girls said it was uncool to be a believer. The only reason I can still believe is because I knew Jack was keeping you safe. I knew you were with them. I knew as long as word of you being found hadn't come in, you were with the Guardians. You are the only reason I can believe in them, Jamie. I don't believe in them because I know they're waiting on me to get home. I believe in them because they've kept my best friend safe. You're safe.", Pippa seemed to have said the last part to herself, and the poor girl was nearing tears.

Jamie sat down beside her, wrapped his arm around her, and held her as she buried her face in his chest, letting her tears flow.

"You're right, Pippa. I am safe. There is no one out there who can harm me. Okay, aside from my adoptive mother, no one can harm me.", Jamie replied, thinking back on the time he accidentally knocked over the pyramid of toys Phil had been painting.

"Who's she?", Pippa asked, drying her eyes.

"Her name is Sarah Eros-Frost. Manny, or MiM, decided to make her a Guardian about five years ago. Dad fell for her, but as she's the Guardian of Love, it wasn't hard to see that one. But Mom's been missing since last week, and I'm actually starting to worry. If he-", but Jamie cut himself off.

"If who does what, Jamie?", Pippa asked, her brown eyes intense and filled with curiosity.

"Pitch escaped six years ago, the same day my real mom died. He's kept quiet since then, but I think he's who took my mom. He can't touch me or Sophie, because we aren't scared of him. He can't even touch the Guardians unless he destroys what they hold dearest to their hearts, aside from us that is. The divorce rate spiked the day my mom vanished.", Jamie replied, unsure how Pippa was able to make him talk.

"You think he caused Nightmares to trick people into believing the worst in their spouses and fall out of love. Jamie, if you want my help, you just need to ask me. I will always be there for you.", Pippa replied, squeezing Jamie's hand tightly.

"Would you like to see the North Pole?", Jamie asked, getting an idea.

"That sounds exciting. My parents won't be home until seven, so we can go now if that's okay with you.", Pippa replied, smiling up at Jamie, finally realizing he was taller than her now.

Jamie stood up and pulled Pippa to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they were about to fly off when a voice came from behind them.

"Oh, young love, how sweet! It makes me want to gag!", it was Pitch Black, and he was not alone.

Jamie turned to face him, and his eyes glowed with a fury no one had ever seen. There was a young woman standing next to Pitch, and she looked weak and tired. She had long dark hair, large pink eyes with heart shaped pupils, and pale skin that seemed to radiate something lost. She wore a pink A-line dress with a lace floral overlay on the skirt. On her feet were pink high heels.

"Mom! Pitch, let her go!", Jamie screamed, recognizing the woman, realizing it was Sarah.

"Hmm, let me thing about that. NO! Princess here is my key to taking down the person responsible for my defeat!", Pitch yelled back.

"You mean your most recent defeat. I'm not scared of you, Pitch, and I never will be. Just let her go!", Jamie snapped in reply, taking a step towards Pitch.

"Why don't you just run home to Daddy and tell him where your mommy is?", Pitch growled.

"Why don't you go back to the darkest parts of hell?", Jamie growled back.

"Ooh, language, Jamie. You don't want to talk like that in front of your mommy or your precious Pippy.", Pitch said, not realizing how big of a nerve he had hit.

"Her name is Pippa. Now let my mother GO!", Jamie replied, the last word coming out in a yell loud enough to cause the mounting snow atop the trees over Pitch to fall on top of the aforementioned Boogeyman, unintentionally causing him to release the black sand handcuffs on Sarah's wrists.

"Jamie!", the immortal cried out as she hurried past the currently unconscious Pitch.

"Mom, we have to get out of here.", Jamie hissed, trying not to wake Pitch.

"Sweetheart, I can't fly. I'm too weak. After Pitch destroyed the love all over the world, I lost too much power. You know what you have to do.", Sarah said softly, placing her hand on her adoptive son's cheek.

"Can't we just use a snow globe?", Jamie asked.

"James Ross, don't you disobey me. We have to go through the front doors to get Pippa inside Santoff Clausen without Phil going berserk. We can only do that if we fly. If you tell her the truth, I will become strong enough to fly back home.", Sarah told him, knowing it was wrong but necessary to pull the "Pippa's Safety" card.

"I hope you're right about this, Mom.", Jamie muttered before walking back over to Pippa.

"Jamie, what's going on?", she asked.

"Pippa, I haven't been completely honest with you. We didn't come back to Burgess because I missed the town.", Jamie said, leaning up against the tree, causing frost to cover the trunk.

"Then why?", Pippa asked him.

"Sophie came back because I did. I came back for the same reason I would come back every winter. I missed my best friend. Two years ago, my mom told me what was going on. She knew I was in love, being the Guardian of love and all. After a while, not being able to tell the girl I love how I felt became too much. My dad told me we could go back, but if she didn't remember me, not to be too upset about it. At least he was wrong about something.", Jamie answered, ignoring the slight look of reprimand coming from his mother.

"What are you saying, Jamie?", Pippa asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm saying I love you, Pippa. I always have. I don't know how you feel, but at least you know how I-", but Jamie found himself being cut off by Pippa's lips crashing onto his.

As they broke away, Pippa whispered four words that shocked Jamie more than the kiss had, "I love you too."

Sarah smiled from the sidelines, silently thanking Nightlight for protecting the courage of children, especially Jamie's courage.

"I'm better now, Jamie. We can fly home. But first, both of you shield your eyes.", Sarah said softly, her voice like a hypnotizing melody to the two teenagers.

Pippa could faintly see a pink light fading behind her when the two next heard Sarah's voice call out mere moments later.

"It's okay to look now."

Pippa turned and her jaw dropped. In literally five seconds, Sarah had gone from a pink dress and high heels to ice blue skinny jeans, a pink camisole, an ice blue hoodie, pink high heeled boots, and large pale pink wings. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled as saw the look on Pippa's face.

"Unlike the other Guardians, I actually have a need to change forms rapidly. I don't like flying or fighting in a dress or with my hair flying everywhere. I change forms, from casual to battle or something like that, in the bright flash of light you saw. So, who's ready to go to the North Pole?", Sarah replied, letting out a small laugh.

Jamie offered his hand to Pippa, who accepted, and the three flew off together. When they landed an hour later, Pippa was wide eyed and smiling like a lunatic.

"That was awesome!", she said breathlessly.

"Somehow, going at speeds faster than a jetliner is always thrilling.", Jamie added, watching as his adoptive mother landed gracefully, transforming back into her casual form in a flash of pink.

"Come on, as fun as that was, we have to find the snow globe and get out of here. I'm freezing! Oh don't even think about laughing, James Ross!", Sarah snapped, shivering.

Jamie drew in a quick breath before offering his hoodie to his mother as Pippa was wearing long sleeves and he was used to the cold after living at the North Pole.

"Thanks, Jamie, and I'm sorry for snapping. Your father must have been extremely angry if there's already snow this cold in late August/early September.", the Guardian of Love said, looking around at the scenery surrounding them.

"He thought something bad had happened, Mom. His wife went missing. Dad was right and was within his rights to worry. I was worried too. I already lost one mother, and I don't plan on loosing another one.", Jamie said softly, though he pulled the now shivering Pippa closer to him as he spoke.

"Um, where are we?", Pippa asked, not recognizing her surroundings.

"Quebec, right, Mom?", Jamie replied.

"Yes, and the globe should be right about-Ah ha!", the dark haired Guardian exclaimed, picking up a small glass orb.

The orb filled with a red light and morphed into a vortex, swirling with candy-canes and Christmas tree decorations. Jamie took Pippa by the hand, sensing her skepticism, and they walked through together, Sarah right behind them.

The trio emerged in front of a large oak door. The snow was not as cold as it had been back in Canada. Sarah removed the hoodie and handed it back to her son, stepping up to the oak door. She placed her hand on a gel pad, let the impression of her hand be scanned by a purple beam, and then placed her eye up to a retinal scanner. The blue beam shot out of it, scanned her eye, and the door opened.

The group walked through that door, only to come face to face with a second door. A microphone was on the wall next to the door.

Jamie moved toward it and spoke clearly into the microphone.

"James Ross Frost, Sarah Eros-Frost, and Pippa Minette; we seek entrance to Santoff Clausen."

The door opened with a loud, booming _CLICK_! The Guardian and two teenagers walked into the workshop swiftly, the door slamming behind them.

"Jamie, is that you?", a voice came, Jack himself soon following as the winter spirit hurried down the stairs.

"He's also been unable to use his powers in complete control since you were taken.", Jamie whispered to his mother.

"Dad, I'm home. What's wrong?", Jamie asked his father.

"The lights in Burgess started flickering. We thought it was Pitch.", Jack said, not noticing his wife who was less than a foot from him.

"It was. Jamie stalled him, told Pippa the truth, restored my powers, and then we all flew back here. Jack, I'm home.", Sarah said, her hypnotic voice drawing the white haired, youthful Guardian.

Jack pulled her into his arms in one swift motion and cradled her close. After a week of uncertainty, Jack knew where every member of his family was, he knew they were safe.

"What happened?", Jack asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when the others get here. I don't like having to repeat myself, Jack, and you know that.", Sarah answered, raising her eyes to meet his, pink meeting blue.

"I do, and I'm sorry, but I just want to know why Pitch took you in the first place, how he managed it, and who he'll go after next. If I know that, I can find him and let all my anger out on him. Better than destroying Siberia.", Jack replied, making his son laugh.

"I thought we agreed to let raging snow storms out on Antarctica.", Jamie called out.

"That's just you.", Jack called back, laughing as well.

Once Jack and Sarah had gone to find Sophie, Pippa cocked her head to the side and voiced the one truth that no one, not even Jamie, had taken into account after six years.

"You know, for being the Guardian of Fun, he's definitely more mature than he was six years ago. I guess it's from becoming a father and husband in two years time. That could make anybody grow up and mature."

Jamie gaped at the brunet, realizing that she was right. Jack had matured as he had become a father to Jamie and Sophie, and that increased as Sarah had come into their lives.

"You're right. I mean, he actually grounded me after I snuck out to plant an ice bomb in the Warren. Not a good idea in retrospect, especially not when there are alerts set up when an unwanted person enters. Uncle Bunnymund got so angry with me for some reason. He called Dad, and the moment I got home, I was grounded for a month.", Jamie said, a small smile gracing his lips at the memory.

Pippa shook her head, her laughter filling the air of the workshop. The joyous sound was cut short when Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy all suddenly arrived, moving towards the Globe Room. Jamie could sense the stress and fear from each of them, and quickly deciding to get out of the workshop until the meeting was over.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?", he asked, his eyes flittering towards the globe room briefly.

"Um, Jamie, it's freezing out there. I'm not like you.", Pippa reminded him.

"Give me a minute.", Jamie said instantly, running up the stairs.

When he returned, he held a bubblegum pink parka.

"Sorry, it's Mom's. I know you prefer purple, but ninety percent of her stuff is pink.", Jamie said with a bashful smile.

"Oh, don't worry about the color, Jamie! Now, I believe we were going for a walk?", Pippa replied with a laugh.

And with that, the two teenagers exited the workshop, walking across the breezeway to the observatory. That room itself stole Pippa's breath. From there, you could see all of Santoff Clausen.

"It's beautiful!", she let out in a breathy voice.

"It'll be even better in a few months when Phil and the other yetis put up the Christmas lights. Uncle Bunnymund started working on growing this year's tree back in May. He said Manny told him something so he had to start earlier than normal. Aunt Tooth has the best Sugar-Free Christmas Cookie recipe ever. They actually taste great without causing cavities left and right.", Jamie told her, his smile as white as newly fallen snow.

"That sounds amazing!", Pippa said dreamily.

"The only downsides to it are that our presents stay locked up in Grandpa North's office; we wake up at dawn on Christmas morning, right when Grandpa gets home; and, of course, we have to hide the eggnog and Aunt Tooth's Sugar-Free cookies from the elves.", Jamie added with a laugh.

"Again, I repeat: Lucky!", the brunet girl exclaimed with a laugh.

Just then, a loud and giggle-filled scream filled the air. Jamie smiled a crooked smile and let out a sigh. Pippa looked at him curiously.

"Dad just told Sophie that Mom's home.", he told her with shake of his head.

Should we head back to the workshop?", Pippa asked.

"After you answer my question: Pippa, will you be my girlfriend, officially?", Jamie asked, taking her hand in his own.

"Of course, Jamie!", she responded, throwing her arms around his neck.

The two walked back to the workshop hand-in-hand, but stopped at the sullen looks of the adults who surrounded the globe.

"What's happened?", Jamie asked, calling for his staff, which appeared in a block of ice at his side moments later.

"Something happened in Burgess. Bunny freaked out and tore out of here faster than your average rabbit. We were debating on whether or not to go after him when Sophie created a rabbit hole and followed him.", Tooth said, her voice cracking a little.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Pippa asked, the hand that was not intertwined with Jamie's now resting on her hip.

"Everyone, to the sleigh!", North bellowed, leading all of the remaining Guardians and the two teenage mortals to the newly engineered, rocket powered, reindeer pulled sleigh.

Meanwhile, in Burgess…

Bunnymund hopped from house to house, looking for a certain dark haired, green eyed little girl named April. This girl was special to him, more so than even Sophie could be. She was his daughter, but for her own safety, he had used a charm, given to him by MiM to mask her true Pooka form. She had been trapped as a human child since the genocide of the Pooka race. April's mother had been lost, but the charm ensured April's protection. Every eighteen years, Bunnymund would renew the charm, sending the child back to her infant stage, and leaving her on the doorstep of a hospital or church.

The last time, he had picked Burgess, loving the town's annual Easter egg hunt. After the incident with Pitch, he knew he had made a good choice, because he would not have to tell the others about her this time. He could pass it off as going to check on the kids they knew in town.

But when her light started to flicker, he rushed from the pole. Traveling through his tunnels, he popped up in her bedroom, worry washing over his face. She lay on her bed, dark hair fanned around her head, trashing about with a terrified look on her face.

As he picked her up, Bunnymund fought back tears.

"April, wake up. It's okay, nothing is going to get you.", he spoke softly, but woke her up all the same.

Her green eyes found his, and upon that moment, April remembered who he was.

"Daddy, the Boogeyman was here! Nightmares!", she cried out, clinging to the soft fur of her father.

"Uncle Bunnymund, why didn't you tell me!", Sophie exclaimed, making her presence known.

"April has been deaged many times and was never meant to remember me as her father. Desperate times called for Pitch to be even more desperate. We have to get out of here!", Bunny replied, scooping up Sophie as well.

"The tunnels won't work. I tried to leave right after I got here. We're locked in, and Pitch has us at his mercy.", the nine year old blonde said with a wisdom beyond her years.

As Bunnymund heard those words, he uttered one word, "Crikey!"

A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think. I own nothing except for my OCs and plot.


End file.
